The overall objective of this research training program is to provide a broad investigational experience in laboratory or non-laboratory research related to rheumatic diseases. The Program focuses on autoimmunity and the connective tissue diseases. Formal curricula as well as an interdisciplinary emphasis on disease pathogenesis provide a structure for the training program. The program is designed to provide cross- fertilization between individuals with a basic science background and those with clinical training. Pre- doctoral candidates (three positions requested) and postdoctoral fellows (two positions requested) may select mentors from a diverse clinical and basic science faculty. The infrastructure for carrying out clinical research is enhanced by the University's GCRC and the recently funded CTSA. The program in systemic autoimmune disease (lupus, Sjogren's syndrome, rheumatoid arthritis) is the largest GCRC user. Training opportunities in clinical/translational research were strengthened through faculty recruitment over the past funding period. Research interests of the training faculty fall into the following categories: 1) Myeloid cell function, 2) lymphocyte biology, 3) animal models, 4) immunotherapy, cytokines, chemokines, 5) clinical immunology/biomarkers, 6) stem cell biology, 7) genetics/epigenetics of autoimmune disease, and 8) gene/cell therapy. The training program is largely preceptorial, with more than 75% of the trainee's time devoted to independent research activities and the rest spent in formal courses and conferences. The curriculum is tailored to trainees'individual needs. The Faculty has a strong track record of active collaboration. Participating departments are Medicine;Pediatrics;Pathology, Immunology &Laboratory Medicine;Molecular Genetics &Microbiology;Biochemistry &Molecular Biology;Epidemiology &Biostatistics;Health Policy &Epidemiology;Oral Biology;and Oral Surgery. Trainees completing the program over the past 5 and 10-year periods have been highly successful in terms of research publications and their subsequent career development, and 6 of 11 individuals who have completed their training have assumed positions in academia and 3 in industry.